6 Ways that Merlin Turns Arthur Pendragon On
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Yeah, I think the title speaks for itself. Mild-ish until the end, where it gets a bit M rated then stops. Boy on boy, so if you don't like, do not read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters**

**6**** Ways that Merlin Turns Arthur On**

**When he dresses him each morning**

Arthur cleared his throat for the fifth time within two minutes, and then inwardly cringed. Crap. Could he be any more obvious? Merlin was moving around him, fastening up various buttons and so forth. As he did every morning, Arthur felt himself getting hot and uncomfortable, and he shifted a little on his feet. Merlin was completely oblivious to this, of course, but even he noticed Arthur repetitively clearing his throat.

"Would you like some water, Arthur?"

"Yes…please. Thank you, Merlin," Arthur called after him as Merlin turned and loped off to get water. Sighing, Arthur gazed down at himself – yep, he had an erection.

**When he sharpens his sword for him**

Alone together in the armour room, Arthur stood with his arms folded. It was the only way to stop him doing something rash. For stood before him, was Merlin, sharpening his sword with rhythmic strokes of a flint. Looking up when Arthur had come in, he stood up, with that beautiful smile on his face that made Arthur weak in the knees. Luckily, he managed not to stumble, and walked over, as Merlin held the sword out with a broad grin.

"I've sharpened it for you," he smiled. "Here, let me put it on your belt."

"No, that won't be necessary, Merlin," Arthur swallowed, sounding authoritative though he certainly didn't feel it.

"No, really, it's no trouble," Merlin insisted, moving forward, though Arthur was too quick for him.

"Go muck out my stables," Arthur demanded, his voice faltering a little, as he practically ran out of the room.

"Arthur!" Merlin called after him, sword still in hand. "Your sword!"

He stared down at it in puzzlement. "What was that about?"

**When he acts all innocent**

"Merlin! Merlin, come here!"

Merlin dashed into the room to see a frazzled Arthur Pendragon.

"Did you…" Arthur broke off and sighed. Merlin was stood with that "I'm going to blink in that way that makes me irresistible to you and pretend that I'm unaware of it" look on his face. "Never mind."

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Did you…did you leave, these, on my bed?" Arthur held up a pair of handcuffs with a bemused expression on his face.

"Me? Arthur…I, I would never do something like that," Merlin insisted in his butter wouldn't melt tone, but a grin was slowly making its way across his face.

**When he really is that innocent**

Stood in the background, Arthur's mouth fell slightly open of its own accord, and the bow in his hand slackened a little. Merlin had approached the unicorn – but, it wasn't this that had Arthur's heart pumping faster and faster.

Merlin had touched the unicorn. It was probably only a rumour, but Arthur remembered reading something about unicorns – what was it? Only those who were pure of heart could see them….and only those pure of body could touch them. At the time, Arthur hadn't known what this had meant, but one time when he was older he had overheard some bawdy comments from some castle guards and figured it out – pure, meant virgin.

Merlin was a virgin.

Arthur's pulse went up and up and up. He was suddenly a lot more conscious of himself lower down than he had been a minute ago. Merlin was untouched, and every part of Arthur was forgetting everything except how much he wanted to touch Merlin, run his hands all over that body that no one else had had yet.

Frustration welling up in him, he raised his weapon to fire on the unicorn.

**When his clumsiness means Arthur has more physical contact with him than he can handle**

"Arthur! Arthur, I brought your boots. I fixed that hole in them!"

Arthur turned to where Merlin's obedient voice was coming from, and briefly saw Merlin right in front of him before both collided in a heap on the floor, limbs entangled.

Rubbing his head with a weak groan, Arthur shifted, and found he was on top of Merlin. He became acutely aware of Merlin's soft body heat radiating through his clothes and to Arthur's skin.

"Merlin," Arthur exhaled, and then his lips were on Merlin's. For a heart stopping moment, there was no reaction from his servant, then he felt Merlin's reaction, as eager as his. But it wasn't enough, and Arthur broke off for a moment, his full red lips swollen like they had been stung.

"Can I?"

Merlin nodded urgently, and the boys fought on the floor to pull off each other's clothes. They had been waiting too long, and now they could have what they really wanted – each other.

**When he talks dirty without even realising it**

"Arthur," he panted unevenly as the prince tugged with increasing impatience at his neckerchief, until he could pull it off, and had the freedom to kiss Merlin's neck.

"I've, I've wanted this for so long," he managed to say, in between a few shaking gasps as Arthur planted erotic kisses all over his neck, moving down to his shirt to unfasten the cords that concealed his chest.

"Arthur…don't stop, please don't stop," Merlin pleaded quietly.

"Merlin," Arthur exhaled in a low voice, "nothing could make me stop now."

"Let me kiss you again," Merlin asked, him, breathless with the arousal that was building up for both of them. Taking Arthur's face gently in his hands, he moved his lips over and over Arthur's repeatedly. They moved into a more horizontal position, Arthur leaning down so that both could feel the whole of each other's bodies, including their erections, each pressing desperately against the other.

"Merlin," Arthur panted. "Were you aware that everything you've done over the past few days has turned me on?"

"I wanted to hope," Merlin breathed in reply, as Arthur discarded Merlin's shirt along with his own.


End file.
